Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed toward a system and method for signaling road hazards and emergency actions to nearby vehicles through vehicle dynamic behavior.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicle collisions may occur in a variety of ways including, for example, from driver inattentiveness, lack of awareness, loss of control, or fatigue. The introduction of autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicle systems have helped to reduce the likelihood of collisions under certain circumstances by automating all or some driving functions, or allowing a vehicle system to intervene in cases where a collision is imminent.
However, other vehicles in the vicinity of a vehicle encountering or experiencing an emergency, particularly those vehicles operated fully or in part by human drivers, may not be prepared to adequately respond to the actions of a vehicle equipped with autonomous or semi-autonomous driving functions. For these reasons it is important that improved systems and methods for detection and avoidance of vehicle collisions continue to be developed with the aim of reducing the frequency and severity of such incidents.